Chapter 16: The Aurum Hive/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 16: The Aurum Hive. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: Heading out! (The door opens up, suddenly creating a vacuum effect.) Pit: Whoa-oa! (Pit is forcibly pulled out of the door and into space.) Palutena: The Aurum have been weakened, but not defeated. We need to destroy their fleet next. Pit: Understood! That fleet's going down! (Pit approaches Aurum Battleships with exposed weak points.) Palutena: Take out those green targets, Pit! Pit: There are so many different ships! Palutena: Well, yes. There are battleships, cruisers, destroyers, kayaks... Pit: No, I mean the AURUM have lots of ships. I doubt they have any kayaks. Palutena: There ARE a lot of them. It might be best to get you out of there. Hades: Now why would you want to do that? Where you pinheads see adversity, I see opportunity! Pit: Hades! Hades: For example, this battleship looks like it could use a good home. Now's your chance, minions! It's lootin' time! (A hoard of Monoeyes swarm an Aurum Battleship.) Palutena: The Underworld certainly is enthusiastic when it comes to thieving. Palutena: Up ahead is where the battleships are being hatched. Pit: Hatched? Don't you mean...built? Palutena: Sorry. I keep thinking of the Aurum as a bee colony. And if their smaller troops are drones, their ships are killer bees. If we want to take down their fleet, we need to target the source of the problem. Pit: Ugh, I just hope there's no Aurum queen... (Rozzes start raining from the sky.) Pit: Those meteors are kind of pretty. Palutena: Actually, those are also Aurum troops. According to my Celestial Super Scanner, they're "Rozzes." Pit: Your...Celestial Super Scanner? Oh, I get it. That's how you know the names of enemies. Palutena: Well, you can't actually pronounce Aurum names, so I took a few creative liberties. (Aurum Monoeyes and Aurum Miks begin appearing.) Viridi: Hey! Am I the only one paying attention here? Look! Those Aurum "troops" are just rip-offs of Underworld enemies! Pit: What?! Hades: I gotta hand it to them. Those are some pretty decent knockoffs. Viridi: First they devour planets; now they're copying enemies? Ugh. Lowlifes! Palutena: So maybe the Treasure Boxes and Exo Tanks were also copies. Viridi: Can't say for sure. Hades: Full disclosure here: the Mimicuties were courtesy of yours truly. Pit: It WAS you! Hades: What—don't you like presents, Pitty Pat? Palutena: We're nearing a floating island. You can hide from the Aurum fleet by taking a lower route. (Three Aurum Cruisers approach Pit.) Palutena: Uh-oh! They've sent a destroyer in! They're destroying themselves to get to you! Viridi: I have to hand it to the Aurum. They don't fool around. Viridi: None of these battleships seem to have a helm. Palutena: And I'm not detecting any life-forms in the ships either. Viridi: Something HAS to be controlling them. Hades: Weeee aarrrre from outerr spaaaaaace... Palutena: Yes, yes, you're hilarious. Pit: It seems like awfully poor design for these ships to have their weak spots exposed. Palutena: Or you can just thank me for the user-friendly interface. Pit: Are you saying that you exposed the ships' weak spots?! Palutena: I attached large markers to the ships' exteriors that connect to their engines. In less technical terms, I used my power of weak-point exposure! Pit: Hey, thanks! Palutena: Anything to help you take down the Aurum fleet! (Pit approaches a massive, spherical structure.) Palutena: We've arrived at the Aurum Hive. There's just one problem. Pit: What is it? Palutena: There doesn't seem to be any way in. Pit: Really? There's not a single entry? Palutena: It doesn't look like it. Pit: And we can't just bust in? Palutena: We can't. Viridi: There's a shield to protect the ships on their way out. Pit: But...you ALWAYS find a way in, Lady Palutena! So now what? We just go home and order a pizza? Palutena: I DO have a coupon... Viridi: You two have more pedestrian tastes than I expected. Hades: Don't curse the darkness—light a candle! When freaky aliens give you lemons, make freaky alien lemonade! Like this! (Hades crashes an Aurum Battleship into the Aurum Hive.) Pit: Wah! Well, that's one way to do it. Viridi: That. Was. Awesome. Palutena: Now just pass through the ship to enter the Aurum Hive. Viridi: It's like a straw stuck in an orange. Pit: Commencing Operation Hive Infiltration! (Palutena sends Pit into the Battleship's interior, which is engulfed in flames.) Pit: Hot hot hot hot hot hot HOT! (Pit flies through toward his landing destination.) Land Battle (Pit safely lands inside the Aurum Hive.) Pit: Now that we're in the Aurum Hive, we're one step closer to stopping their fleet. Palutena: Right. So the next step is to shut down the hive's power generator. (Pit enters a room, which triggers an alarm system alerting Aurum troops to his presence.) Pit: Uh-oh. Palutena: You must have set off an alarm. Viridi: Maybe you tripped their smell sensors. Though the Aurum probably use more high-tech ways of detecting intruders. Like...a brain-wave scanner or something. Palutena: No, it was probably his smell. Palutena: The ship the Underworld Army hijacked was really in rough shape. Viridi: Well, yeah. They DID crash it straight into the hive. But on the bright side... In doing so, they lost some of their own troops AND took out some Aurum forces. Palutena: I AM thankful for that bit of good news. Hades: Um, you're welcome? (Pit proceeds through the Aurum Hive and arrives at a room with jump pads and electrically-charged floor panels.) Palutena: The power generator is somewhere deep inside the Aurum Hive. Viridi: I'm against this place. It's so cold and sterile. Pit: Oh, I don't know. It's nothing a lava lamp and a few posters couldn't fix. (Pit approaches a narrow path.) Palutena: The path forward isn't very sturdy. You'll have to move quickly. (Pit encounters a Biota.) Pit: What's that enemy with the green dots? Palutena: It's called a Biota. You can send its shots back at it with melee attacks. (Pit enters a room with large, rotating, purple fan blades.) Pit: What do we have here? Viridi: They seem to be fans made of lasers. Hm. Not the most effective method of cooling. Pit: But they're a pretty effective method of hurting. Specifically, hurting me. Palutena: Good thing you're so quick and nimble! (Pit enters a room with a large, tank-like vehicle driving on a track.) Pit: Do you feel a rumble? Palutena: It's coming from a behemoth of a vehicle! It looks like it runs on a loop. Viridi: As a disclaimer, your insurance doesn't cover getting run over by alien trains. Palutena: Outer space IS a bit out of the coverage area. *the room with the tank, a [[Weapon Conversations|weapon conversation] or random conversation may trigger.] (Pit takes an elevator down to a room with a Hot Spring.) Palutena: Pit! There's a hot spring! Viridi: Hold on. This is an Aurum hot spring. You don't know if it's dangerous. Pit: Dangerous? Come on now. I've spent this entire game getting shot at. Plus, if Aurum hot springs are so deadly, why didn't you warn me in the last level? Viridi: Because that's Palutena's job, not mine. (Pit enters a room with a rotating floor and an Aether Ring.) Palutena: Look, an Aether Ring. Viridi: It's probably another cheap Aurum knockoff. Pit: I don't care! If it works, I'm gonna use it! I'm an angel! And this is how we get things done! Viridi: No, that's how scavengers get things done. Are you a buzzard, Pit? Palutena: Now, now, I think we can all agree that Pit's not a buzzard. Though I have seen him eat some questionable things off the ground... Pit: Floor ice cream gives you health! (Pit enters a narrow hallway with moving blocks.) Palutena: Careful you don't get squished ahead. *Pit is still piloting the Aether Ring. :Palutena: Unfortunately, that Aether Ring won't protect you from moving walls. (Pit enters a room with a hole in the ground.) *Pit isn't piloting the Aether Ring. :Palutena: It looks like this passage goes down pretty far. *Pit doesn't proceed immediately without the Aether Ring. :Palutena: You'll be OK. Go ahead and jump on down. *Pit is still piloting the Aether Ring. :Palutena: There appears to be a passageway that leads downward. Good thing you're riding that Aether Ring. It's easier to aim your shots when you're floating down. (Pit enters a hallway with doors that open and spill Hearts.) Pit: Yow! Viridi: Are those hearts Aurum copies too? Palutena: Well, scavenge away! (On his way down the hall, a door opens up and reveals an Aurum troop.) Pit: Hey, you were supposed to be a heart! (Pit enters a room with several Aurum troops.) Pit: Wow, the Aurum really know how to make a guy feel welcome. *Pit is piloting the Aether Ring. :Palutena: You can avoid damage by using the Aether Ring's shield. Activate it using the Touch Screen. (Pit defeats all the enemies in the room.) Pit: Fist pump! Palutena: Use that jump pad to move forward. (Pit proceeds and arrives at a massive, spaceous room. He hops onto a Grind Rail, which takes him towards a large structure.) Pit: I can't believe this thing actually fits inside the Aurum Hive. Palutena: It is quite expansive. (Aurum enemies begin appearing.) Pit: So...many...enemies! (Forces of Nature troops suddenly swoop in.) Pit: The Forces of Nature? Viridi: Don't get the wrong idea, Pit. I'm not here to help you. It's just in my best interest to keep you alive for now! *Pit takes the left Grind Rail. :Palutena: Aw... It looks like Little Miss Cactus has a soft spot for Pit. :Pit: Uhhh... Really? 'Cause I don't think you're all that bad either... :Viridi: Shhh! Keep your voice down! People are listening! I'm definitely NOT doing this to help you, Pit. :Palutena: Oh, really. :Pit: Hmph. Well, I'm not here to help you either, so THERE! :Viridi: Aaaaauugh! You two are SO ANNOYING! This is why I kept trying to kill you! Palutena: It looks like this will take you to the Aurum Hive's power generator. Destroy the generator to bring down this whole place. Pit: Not a problem! (Pit enters a room with more Aurum troops.) Palutena: It's their last line of defense. Pit: I dedicate this beatdown to the honor of our precious planet! Boss Battle (Pit enters a room and spots the Aurum Generator.) Palutena: That's the Aurum Hive's power generator. Pit: It's as bright as the sun! (Pit hops onto a Grind Rail and wobbles as he almost loses his balance.) Pit: Whoa! (Pit steadies himself and the battle initiates.) Pit: So I should attack the center? Palutena: Yes, and don't forget you can switch between grind rails as you see fit. Weapons have different ranges, so feel out how far the rails are from the generator. Pyrrhon: HA HA HA HA HA HA! Pit: Pyrrhon? What are you doing here? Pyrrhon: Looks like you could use a hand there, little angel. The heroic hand...of justice! Pit: No, I'm fine. Pyrrhon: Try my pyroweaponry on for size! (Pyrrhon shoots at the Aurum Generator, causing it to heat up.) Pyrrhon: That's...odd. Palutena: Apparently adding heat to heat only makes things hotter. Pyrrhon: HA HA HA HA HA! That is to say, oops. My bad. Pit: "My bad"? That's all you have to say? Pyrrhon: No. I have one more message to impart to you. I wish you luck! You're going to need it. And with that, I must leave you! Until we meet again! Pit: Arrgh! What an idiot! Palutena: Wait for when the rails are parallel. Then jump on the rail that's closest to the power generator and fire away. But be sure to watch out for incoming fire. (Pit defeats the Aurum Generator.) Pit: Pulverazed! Palutena: Nice. Now let's get you out of there! Epilogue (As the Aurum Hive begins to fall apart, a light shines down over Pit and whisks him away.) (Pyrrhon watches from a distance as the Hive implodes on itself.) Pyrrhon: And now on to the Aurum Brain... Category:Transcripts